Peg's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: First the Goof Troop and PJ are always sticking together, then the most boopinest thing happens: Peg Poots. Her big bubble butt burps brassy, boopinest blasts.
1. Chapter 1

**Peg's Farting Problem**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

"GOOFY!" Pete yelled from across the fence, with his neighbor Goofy as well as their sons PJ and Max playing ball in the Goofs' backyard.

"Gawrsh, what is it, Pete?" Goofy asked.

"Tell your boy to stop throwing balls over to my yard!" Pete remarked, holding the baseball in his hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Pete. PJ and I were just playing!" Max stated in his own defense.

"Yeah. It's not like we meant to piss you off, dad." PJ added.

"Well, be it that way, quit throwing balls into my lawn!" Pete remarked.

"Can we please have our ball back?" Max asked.

"Hmm..." Pete rubbed his chin. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"Trust me, I think he's gonna say yes." Goofy whispered to Max.

"NO!" Pete yelled, sounding like Dr. Robotnik.

"Pete dear, don't you think you're being too hard on the boys?" Peg stated, her daughter Pistol watching from behind her.

"Why, of course not, Peggy dear. These kids just need to learn to stay out of my way, that's all." Pete stated.

"Well would you please give them their ball back?" Peg asked.

Pete squinted his eyes, getting an idea. "Fine, you kids want the ball, go get it!" Pete threw the ball over the Goof house rooftop, which then fell into the drainpipe, popped out and bounced clear towards the fence, bouncing off the fence then off the wall and back into the Pete family's backyard.

"PETER!" Peg snapped at him, glaring at him. "Go up to your room, now!"

"Y-Yes my little Peggy Pumpkin Pie!" Pete stuttered, being afraid of his feisty wife as he ran inside, with Pistol promptly giggling at the scene taking place before here.

"Gawrsh, talk about harsh." Goofy rhymed. "Hey, I made a rhyme!"

"I'm so sorry about that, Goofy. Let me get your ball for you." Peg stated, sounding nice again as Peg bent down to pick it up, her butt facing Goofy as Peg ripped a loud, deep pitched fart that not only blew his ears back, but puffed up the back of Peg's sexy white pants.

"Goodness me, anyway, here you go, Goofy." Peg handed in the ball and went inside, walking sexually to the door as Peg's butt cheeks swayed and let out an airy trumpet fart with each step.

"Gawrsh, that was pootin' tootin! _A-hyuck!_" Goofy stated, swaying his arms as Max and PJ both gasped at Peg's bursts of flatulence, with Goofy getting the most boopinest boner of his life from watching Peg fart.

Meanwhile, Peg bent over, her butt letting out a few more smelly blasts of gas that puffed up her white pants, making her butt appear bigger as Pistol laughed, pointing at her mother's big butt and gas as it vibrated from the force of her farts.

"My goodness, why is it that I'm farting all of a sudden?" Peg fanned her flatulence away as she kept farting, her butt blasts being deep pitched as Pistol laughed harder, only to get dizzy from the smell Peg's rotten poots a few seconds later as Peg grabbed her butt, shocked to witness that it was getting bigger and expelling more bad gas by the second.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mom, where is dad?" PJ asked Peg while sitting on the couch, feeling curious as to Pete's whereabouts.

"Oh, your father went over to our neighbor Goofy's house, something about taking care of some of his sexual desires." Peg stated, walking past him and farting loudly all of a sudden as her butt was pointed at PJ's face, with PJ gawking as he felt the most boopinest sensation in his crotch from seeing Peg fart.

"Goodness! There goes my fat, gassy butt again!" Peg gasped, bending over and pushing out a long, tuba pitched poot that stunk up the house.

"Boy mommy sure is gassy!" Pistol laughed, watching Peg fart up a storm as Chainsaw walked up to the gassy Peg, barking and running around as she couldn't stand the stench that filled the household.

Chainsaw ran around, causing Peg to trip as she fell on top of Chainsaw, landing with her big butt on top of Chainsaw, farting a loud, brassy fart as Chainsaw yelled, being trapped under Peg's farting butt as she struggled.

"Puppy! No!" Pistol gasped, feeling sorry for Chainsaw.

"Goodness me! My big butt is causing me more trouble than Pete's schemes!" Peg gasped, farting another brassy fart that lifted her off Chainsaw as she tripped again, her big butt landing on PJ's lap, a loud, trombone fart giving PJ the most boopinest boner of his life.

"What the hell, mom? Get your big butt and farts off of me!" PJ pleaded.

"I'm so sorry, honey! But I can't help it!" Peg stated, letting out a long, airy fart on PJ's lap that caused his boopy boner to boop to more boopiness.

"Boy this stinks. But in a good way!" Pistol remarked, laughing as she plugged his nose due to the foul odor that Peg's butt produced, finding hysteria in seeing Peg sitting and farting on her brother's lap.

* * *

Pete stood outside the Goofs' door, knocking on it.

"Gawrsh, wonder who that could be." Goofy stated, opening the door to see a pissed Pete on his doorstep. "Oh hiya Pete!" Goofy waved to him.

"Hey Goofy." Pete innocently replied. "I was just in the neighborhood and I came here to tell you to..." he then grabbed Goofy out of nowhere. "Stay the hell away from my gassy wife, you big perv!"

"Gawrsh. I had no idea you were so sensitive about that." Goofy shrugged.

"Dad, what's going on?" Max asked.

"Tell your daddy to stay away from my wife's butt!" Pete remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Max shrugged.

Just then, PJ ran by, screaming as he was trying to get away from Peg's loud farting as Peg followed, but stopped in front of Pete, who let Goofy go upon seeing her.

"Oh hi there Sugarpoot. I was just telling this nice man here not to bother you." Pete told Peg, patting Goofy on the head.

"I am nice, am I? A-Hyuck!" Goofy stated.

"Whatever you say, dear. Just do me one favor." Peg innocently stated to Pete.

"And what's that, Tootykins?" Pete asked.

"If Goofy ever decides that he wants to be near me when I'm letting loose, DON'T YOU EVER INTERFERE!" Peg yelled in coerce, her voice sounding callous towards the end.

"Y-Y-Yes my little Buttoshka." Pete agreed, scared by Peg's loud voice.

"Good. Bye bye honey!" Peg kissed Pete on the cheek, letting out a trumpet toot as she did, walking back to the Pete residence, her butt cheeks bouncing and pooting one with each step.


	3. Chapter 3

While Pete was away putting up with Goofy's stupidity and clumsiness, Chainsaw was sleeping on Pete's chair as Peg came in and sat down on it, not noticing Chainsaw as Peg unintentionally sat on top of her, her enormous bubble butt crushing her as Peg ripped a huge fart, much to Chainsaw's dismay as she was forced to feel and smell Peg's powerful gas, whimpering as Peg wiggled her huge ass around, feeling curious as she let out several more big poots.

"That's odd, my butt doesn't usually sound like this..." Peg wondered, getting up and looking at the chair, with Chainsaw being stuck deep inside Peg's enormous, gaseous butt as she kept ripping brassy farts every few seconds.

"Mommy's farts are so deep pitched!" Pistol giggled, laughing at Peg's farts.

Peg turned around, gasping to see Chainsaw trapped in her butt. "Oh dear." Peg spread her butt cheeks, blasting out a fart so huge it shot Chainsaw out of her big butt and stunk up the whole living room, with Chainsaw ricocheting across the living room and landing in front of Pistol, who picked her up and turned her head.

"_Peeyew!_ Puppy needs a bath!" Pistol remarked as Chainsaw growled in annoyance.

"Pistol, please tell puppy to be careful around mommy's gassy butt, and the same goes for you too. And the same goes for you too."

Peg walked up stairs, her butt cheeks bouncing with each step as Pistol followed her, with Peg stopping and ripping another huge fart that stunk up the house and puffed up the back of her white pants causing Pistol to plug her nose, giggling at how brassy Peg's farts were.

"_Eewww!_ Mommy really cut the stinky cheese that time!" Pistol giggled.

Peg rolled her eyes. "Great. Now somebody other than puppy needs a bath." Peg picked up Pistol and walked up the stairs, her large butt ripping equally large farts with each step as Pistol kept giggling with each one.

* * *

Later that night, Pete walked into his bedroom, only to be greeted by a loud, brassy gas blast from Peg's butt, while Peg was relaxing on top of the bed, her big butt facing him.

"Damn it, Peg! After a hard day of putting up with that stupid neighbor Goofy of mine and his golf son, I'd like to relax without having to deal with your big butt stinking up the place!" Pete fumed as he plugged his nose.

"Well, **DEAL WITH IT!**" Peg yelled in her angry, manly voice, pushing out another huge stink bomb of a fart.

"Y-Yes my little posting pumpkin." Pete responded in cowardice as he got down next to Peg, trying to relax despite Peg's big farts.

"Hey mom, can I go do my-" before PJ could finish, Peg pulled back and yawned, pushing out her biggest, loudest, smelliest fart of the day that blasted in PJ's face and not only made her bubble butt cheeks vibrate, but caused her white pants to ripple as PJ gawked, falling over and fainting from the sheer force of Peg's fart.

Pistol walked in, holding her stuffed animal with her thumb in her mouth as she looked down at her unconscious brother, then at Peg's butt, which was farting up a storm, and would continue ripping brassy, deep pitched gas for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Peg knocked on Goofy's door, with Goofy showing up shortly afterward.

"Oh hiya Peg. Watcha doing here today?" Goofy asked.

Peg held her hands together. "Goofy, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, Peg. What do ya need help with? Anything for my friend's wife!" Goofy stated.

Peg looked down at her butt, feeling a rumble in her stomach as she felt her butt cheeks also rumbling. "Well, the thing is, I'm super gassy for some reason, and Pete doesn't want me around stinking up the house because of it, and Pistol thinks it's funny." Peg stated, feeling a loud, raunchy fart puff up her white jeans as her butt cheeks vibrated from the force.

"Gawrsh, Peg. I'm not sure how to help you with that, but it's pretty hot, quite literally if I might add." Goofy stated, rubbing his chin and side of his head with his index fingers.

Peg farted softly, feeling warm in more ways than one as she held her hands together. "Thanks, Goofy. You're so much nicer than Pete. I don't know how I could have ended up marrying him anyway." Peg stated as she kissed Goofy, before Max walked by and Peg farted another loud poot towards Max.

"Aw come on!" Max yelled, Peg having farted loudly on him as it caused him to stink.

"My goodness, I'm so sorry Maxie! I can't control my farting butt sometimes!" Peg apologized as she farted another huge fart that stunk up the house.

"Ugh, Ms. Pete! Come on!" Max groaned as she plugged his nose, trying to block out the smell of Peg's farts.

"Gosh this darn butt of mine!" Peg remarked as she squeezed her butt cheeks, only to fart more powerfully as her loud tuba pitched farting shook the foundations of the Goof household. "Why am I such a gassy bi-" Peg's next deep fart was so loud it censored the last part of her sentence.

"Oh man this stinks!" Max complained, holding his breath as he ran outside to get some fresh air, right before Peg farted a deep bass poot so huge it caused the Goof household to collapse on itself, crush everyone inside and near it, except Peg's enormous butt, which was still expelling big blasts of bad gas through the debris, much to Pete's annoyance as the awful smell reached him and eventually spread across the neighborhood.


	5. Chapter 5

Peg was resting on the couch, asleep lying down with her big butt outward as Pistol walked by, curious to see Peg farting loudly, her deep pitched poot making her butt vibrate.

"Gosh, mommy is still gassy?" Pistol thought as she climbed up onto the couch, sitting behind Peg's bubble butt. "Mommy?"

Pistol poked Peg's right butt cheek, which caused her to fart a big, brassy poot that blasted Pistol directly in her face, blowing her hair back as she pinched her nose.

_"__**Peeyew!**__ Stinky!"_ Pistol remarked as Peg ripped another brassy fart on her, followed by several more loud farts that made her butt cheeks jiggle. "_Eeeewwwww! _Stinky stinky stinky!" Pistol remarked as she cupped her mouth and nose.

All the while Peg snored, not minding at all that she was continually gassing her own daughter. Peg's stomach rumbled, following by a loud, tuba pitched poot that shook the entire house and blasted Pistol's face, the sheer smell knocking her out as she paid unconscious behind her, each and every one of Peg's subsequent farts blasting her. Poor little girl.

* * *

"So do I divide this number by zero or not?" PJ asked, Max tutoring him, the two of them being in PJ's room of the Pete household as they both felt vibrations from below.

"No, but dude it stinks!" Max remarked as he plugged his nose.

"That wasn't me, dude! It couldn't be!" PJ stated.

Loud, brassy tuba pitched farts that were louder than a whale's cry were heard, the two of them running downstairs to see that Peg was farting up a storm.

"Ugh, did your mom have Taco Bell for lunch again or something?" Max remarked, fanning the flatulence that filled the living room as Peg, who was still asleep, continued farting on the unconscious Pistol. "PJ?"

PJ didn't respond as he stared blankly at Peg, having a bulge in his shorts.

"Oh never mind!" Max grabbed Pistol, but with little caution as Peg farted another big one that blew Max and Pistol crashing through the door, the two of them being blown against the fence outside as Max was left with a blank shocked expression.

"Wee! Again again!" Pistol cheered, waking up from her coma, Peg's last fart having been powerful enough to snap her out of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Peg squeezed her butt cheeks, which were vibrating as she was farting up the boopinest fart storm ever, much to the dismay of Max and PJ, who were sitting on the couch near her, forced to smell all of Peg's stinky butt gases, with Pistol giggling as she was sitting between the boys, with Goofy and Pete having left their kids with Peg for the weekend to go somewhere stupid.

"Oh man, dad's gonna kill me when he finds out that mom's been stinking up the house!" PJ whimpered, feeling both terrified and aroused.

"God damn, Mrs. P! That butt of yours is loud as hell!" Max remarked, plugging his nose as he was talking at a language beyond his age.

"Now Maxie, it's not nice to use words like that at your age." Peg stated, ignoring the fact that she was constantly farting, her butt cheeks jiggling from her powerful gas.

"Mommy's making a stinky!" Pistol remarked, giggling as she was enjoying how Peg's farts sounded.

"Now Pistol, it's not nice to make fun of mommy's bad gas." Pistol raised her index finger at her, then noticed Pistol's undies on the floor. "And please pick up after yourself.

Peg turned around and picked up Pistol's underwear, her big, farting butt facing Pistol as it was pushing out the boopinest farts ever, being deep pitched and blowing Pistol's hair back.

_**"Eeeewwww! Stinky stinky stink! Eeeewwwwwwww!"**_ Pistol remarked, trying to fan away to boopinest flatulence that blew in her face while Max and PJ both backed to separate ends of the couch, plugging their noses for obvious reasons.

"Oops, sorry honey!" Peg apologized, picking up Pistol and taking her upstairs, ripping another fart with each step. "Let's give you a bath."

"I wouldn't need a bath if you hadn't made your smelly tushie blast a blast of stinky gas at me. _Peeyew!_" Pistol stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Welcome to my world..." Chainsaw thought as she hid under the couch to avoid smelly Peg's smelly farts that lingered about, while Max and PJ covered their mouths in disgust.

"Phew, I sure am gassy..." Peg thought, noticing how stinky her farts smelled, her farting beginning to shake the whole house. "But it feels so good to let these big ones out..."

Peg walked into the bathroom, immediately stinking it up with her boopinest farts yet, bending down to put Pistol down and letting out a deep, brassy fart that turned wet after 30 seconds.

"Oops..." Peg thought. "Honey, can you check to see if I accidentally did make a stinky?" Peg asked, showing Pistol her butt, the view that Pistol had of Peg's huge, farting butt making her blush, whereas the same view would give the most perverted males nosebleeds.

"Gosh, mommy! What a big butt you have!" Pistol gasped, before Peg ripped a long, strong fart in Pistol's face that blew her hair back.

"Sorry! Mommy can't control her gas!" Peg gasped.

Pistol was in shock as Peg was farting in her face, with Pistol gasping as she suddenly felt warm.

"Uh oh..." Pistol thought, noticing that she had wet herself from Peg's bad gas.


	7. Chapter 7

Peg bent over, letting out her boopinest fart of the day as she was in her room, the window open as she was trying to let out some hot air.

"Gosh, I don't know how my big butt is retaining so much gas." Peg pushed down on her butt cheeks, her raunchy fart that followed vibrating her butt and rippling her pants. "But at least it feels good." Peg shrugged, indifferent about how bad her farts stunk.

Then Peg noticed Goofy sitting by his window across to the Goof household, smirking as she got a naughty idea. "Oh Goofy!" Peg called out to him, showing off her bubble butt and farting several brassy poots at him, much to his surprise.

Meanwhile, Pistol walked by, frowning as she heard Peg farting up a storm again. "Oh no, mommy's being gassy again!" Pistol thought, worried that Peg would gas her out again.

"Tell me about it!" Chainsaw thought as she stood near her.

Meanwhile, Goofy was somewhat awestruck as he felt Peg's farts from the other house, being strong enough to blast his face and blow his ears up.

"Gawrsh. Ain't she a stinker?" Goofy stated, talking to no one as she pointed at the farting Peg with his thumb, who was farting sexually at him.

"Mmm, so glad you love this big, stinky butt of mine!" Peg giggled as she wiggled her fart burping butt, letting out more of her boopinest farts, making sexy poses at Goofy and moaning from arousal in an effort to get him aroused.

**"PEGGY!"** Pete snapped. "Are you teasing that goof with your farting butt again?"

"Oh, umm...**That's none of your business, Peter!**" Peg snapped, talking in her angry man voice.

"Y-Yes my gassy little pooting puff ball." Pete stated in cowardice, once again succumbing to his wife's attitude.

"Good man." Pete stated in her normal voice as she slid down her white pants, revealing her panties clad butt to Goofy, giggling as she wiggled it, sexually ripping more brassy farts from it, her panties rippling from her bassy bad gas as she also stripped off her pink shirt.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Max asked, seeing that his dad was being mesmerized by Peg's beatyiful, farting ass.

"Oh go back to bed, son." Goofy shook him off as he continually watched Peg's big butt burping brassy blasts at him.

"Oh, the feeling of arousal must be mutual." Peg thought as she grabbed her butt cheeks, feeling them vibrate. "That feels so, so good..." Peg cooed as she continued entertaining Goofy with her sexy, consistently farting butt, much to Pete's annoyance as Peg went on to take off her bra and panties in front of Peter and Goofy while her boopinest fart tease ensured.


	8. Chapter 8

Peg Pete gawked as she was still ripping the boopinest farts ever heard, being in the Pete household's back yard as Pete was relaxing on a beach chair, not minding his gassy wife at all while Max, PJ and Pistol were standing by each other next to the fence. Peg was carrying a tray of cookies that she had baked earlier.

"Dude, your mom is booping up a fart storm!" Max stated.

"Don't remind me." PJ groaned, crossing his arms.

"Peeyew! Mommy's butt is so stinky and loud!" Pistol remarked, fanning the air as she was smelling Peg's farts from where she was standing.

"Any of you kids want a cookie?" Peg offered them, standing near them as they gagged, being to close to Peg's enormous farting butt.

"No thanks, Mrs. Pete!" Max groaned as Peg's boopinest farts made him lose his appetite.

"Gawrsh. I'd like a cookie, Peggie!" Goofy called out, mowing the lawn as he let go of the mower, which started swallowing up part of the Goof house.

"Imbecile." Pete remarked while sipping a drink on his beach chair.

Peg giggled at Goofy's charming response. "Oh, coming right up, Goofy!"

Peg then tried squeezing through a narrow opening in the fence, but sadly she ended up getting her big, farting butt stuck in the fence. "Oh darn." Peg put down the cookie tray and tried getting unstuck by squeezing her butt, being unsuccessful as she only ripped more of the boopinest farts ever, her butt getting more stuck as her butt got a little bigger with each long fart. "Oh Pete, could you help me get my butt unstuck? My farts are making it worse."

"Then stop farting." Pete bluntly remarked.

"I said GET ME OUT OF THIS!" Peg yelled in her angry, masculine voice.

Pete groaned as she stood up, walking slowly up to Peg, whose farts didn't seem to affect Pete as they stunk up the backyard.

"Eeewww stinky!" Pistol remarked, fanning away Peg's boopinest butt fumes as Max simply covered his mouth while PJ pulled out a barf bag to barf in, Peg's farts making him sick as his face turned green.

Meanwhile, Peg grunted as her stomach growled, pushing out her biggest, boopinest fart yet, causing all the nearby grass to wilt and causing everything in the backyard to melt from the sheer stench, everyone else running away from it.

Fortunately the fence also melted, her big gassy butt being freed. "Phew, that one was one to remember!" Peg giggled as she fanned away her own smelly butt fumes.


	9. Chapter 9

Peg was wearing tight white jeans with her pink shirt, staring at her butt in the mirror as she was ripping the most boopinest farts ever heard, sighing as she enjoyed the feeling of relief she got from farting in her jeans, her gas making them vibrate and puff up.

Meanwhile, Goofy was opening the window on the second floor of his household, with Peg noticing him as she smiled, deciding to seduce him as a result of having such bad gas. Peg pointed her butt out the window and started wiggling it, making sexy poses while ripping the biggest boopinest farts she could muster.

"Oh Gawrsh." Goofy thought as he couldn't help but notice Peg, covering his nose to block out the horrible smell of Peg's butt blasts.

Meanwhile Peg put her hands on her huge bubble butt cheeks as she wiggled her butt more, pushing out as much of her smelly gas as possible, her butt cheeks vibrating from her stinky butt bombs, of which were the boopinest ones ever heard.

"Hey Dad, I need-" Max walked into the room, gawking as he plugged his nose. "Oh god what the hell, dad? Peg?" Max saw Peg seducing Goofy with her farting, trying hard not to breathe in the awful smell that didn't stop coming with her gas.

As Peg's farts started shaking the ground, Pete, who was relaxing on the lawn, turned around and noticed what was going on, the ground shaking so hard that the ground cracked open beneath him, with Pete getting stuck as his fat ass allowed him to avoid slipping through the cracks.

"GOOOOFYYYYYYY!" Pete yelled, blaming his problem on Goofy as usual as Peg continued to fart up an earthquake of a storm, with Max eventually being knocked out from the awful stench as Goofy was too distracted to notice anything else, and Peg was having too much fun to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

Peg was at the local gym, doing stretches and ripping the boopinest of loud farts with each stretch. Peg was wearing some revealing gym clothes in tandem with her gloves and sneakers.

"Phew! I sure have a lot of gas in me!" Peg gasped as she couldn't believe how much she was farting, several other people in the gym backing away from her, except for a few perverted men who were staring at her butt.

"Gosh! Mom sure is ripping a lot! Pistol gasped, Peg having taken her with her, being in a special little kids section as she watched her mother push out the boopinest farts from her otherwise sexy fart gas filled ass, which was quickly stinking up the gym.

"Geez, how much gas could I have?" Peg gasped, her hand over her face cheek as she felt more fart gas bouncing around her stomach and into her butt, wanting to be pooted out. Peg squatted, letting out another series of thunderous toots that were so loud and strong that they caused the gym to shake, several bits of debris falling from the ceiling as everyone started running for their lives, not wanting to fall victim to the boopinest farts ever to come out of Peg's butt.

"Eww eww eww!" Pistol stuck her tongue out in disgust, plugging her nose as the smell of Peg's strong, smelly farts hit her. "Mommy's farts really stink! Peeyew!" Some of the other kids were also disgusted by the smell, but they were all being picked up by their parents and stormed out of the building, leaving the door opened.

"Phew! That's the boopinest smell I've ever smelled!" Peg commented, noticing how bad smelling her farts were, unable to stop as her butt pushed out more and more raunchy toots, the back of her gym clothes getting dark stained from her farting.

"Mom, can we please go home?" Pistol begged Peg, holding her nose and she fanned the air behind Peg, which proved futile as Peg's farts blasted Pistol's hand.

Peg looked around, gasping at how much her farts were doing. "Ok, honey!" Peg picked up Pistol, walking out as her butt cheeks were bouncing and her butt was pushing out long farts that caused the gym to stink worse, the two of them walking out as Peg got some sexual stares from some men nearby, each of them arosused by Peg's sexy outfit and farting.

"Mom, why are those men staring at you?" Pistol asked above Peg's boopinest farting.

"I'll tell you when you're older, honey." Peg stated as she looked around for a place or change, trying to ignore all the huge farts her big boopinest butt was belting out.


End file.
